Timeless
by dizzylizzy13
Summary: A romance like James' and Lilly's never gets old. So when Rosie and Scorpius are paired in potions...hilarity ensues.  Rose hates Scorpius, Scorpuis likes Rose and Albus is just trying to keep them from destroying the whole castle.Multi-chapter eventually


**Okay, I'm taking a crack at this Second Generation stuff. This is my first attempt, so don't be to harsh. But constructive criticism is welcome!**

** What's basically going down in this story is that Rose and Scorpius are paired in Potions class, and Rose isn't to fond of Scorpius' ego...sort of a Lily/James situation. Anyway...enjoy!**

"Albus Potter with Annabelle Brown, and Rose Weasley with Scorpius Malfoy," WHAT? I, Rose Weasley, will not be potions partner with Scorpius Malfoy. Ever.

"Excuse me, Professor Thomas?" He turned to acknowledge me.

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"Could I have a different partner? Malfo-I mean Scorpius- and I don't work well together," I said, blushing.

"Sorry, but I don't change partners. You should know that." And with that, I turned to face an insufferable year of potions with Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy, although my cousins best-mate and a Gryffindor, was most decidedly not my favorite person. He had a huge ego, and was far too attractive for his own good. I couldn't stand him, no matter what Albus said in his favor.

"Hello Rose," He said, a smirk gracing his pale lips. I grimaced.

"Malfoy," I said coldly. He sat down, the essence of cool, and took out a polished and new potions book. Mine, in comparison, was horrible. My family wasn't poor. We were actually quite well off. But my mother insisted on being frugal. So I got her old potions book. Still in decent shape, but compared to Malfoy's? It was trash. I flushed, and shoved it back into my bag, but not before Scopius saw it.

"Essence of the Living Dead. Sounds delightful," He deadpanned. I giggled, unwillingly. _No, stop it Rose! You cannot even laugh at his jokes. No. _ I kept a thoroughly straight face for the remainder of the period, but it seemed that giggle was all he needed to begin treating me as a friend. I did my best to snub it, with any cold remark or general ignoring, but the platinum haired boy seemed unflappable.

"Rose, I don't suppose Al told you, but I'm spending the Winter Holidays with him."

"WHAT?" No, no, no. Albus and I were neighbors. Oh god, oh no.

"Yeah, his parents invited me via Owl a few weeks ago!" He seemed thrilled, really. It was rather endearing to hear him go on, he was a third-year with a cold as ice family, he would love coming to stay with Albus. But that wouldn't make me like him anymore. Because he was a real prat sometimes. I heard him on the train trip in First Year make fun of a tiny, greasy haired boy, and in the first few weeks of Second Year, he was quite mean. But somehow, a quarter into Second Year, Albus had taken him under his wing, and he became…tolerable. I still heard him quip about people, usually in a very egotistical way, and that heightened my dislike.

As we finished off our potion (or Scorpius did, I was still ignoring him), Professor Thomas came by, looked into our caldron, and smiled.

"Well done! You two work quite well together!" He said, shooting me a look. I blushed again, curse my Weasley genes, and smiled sheepishly.

"Did you see how brilliant of a grade he gave us?" Scorpius said excitedly as we walked out of class.

"Yeah," I murmured. _He's not so bad…I could deal with him for the rest of the year…_ I thought, but before I could elaborate, Albus ran up and began to chatter about classes. I gave them a feeble wave before taking off to find Laine and Ally.

"You're stuck with Scorpius as a potions partner?" Laine gasped as we sat down in the Common Room. Ally just gave a sympathetic mumble.

"He isn't so bad. He got us high marks on our assignment today…"

"And he isn't half-bad looking!" Raine Sweetwater said jokingly as she sat down.

"Shuttup Allison! It's the personality, not the looks that I dislike!" I snorted. The girls just laughed.

"Yeah, he is a bit of an ego maniac and 'high-class', but that's just the blood line. You've seen his dad," Ally said, and Laine nodded, her dirty blonde hair swishing in front of her face. Laine was quite dark-skinned, with shockingly blue eyes that often gave the impression of looking at you quite analytically. She was in stark contrast to Raine, who had black hair and brown eyes on pale skin. Ally was a brunette, her blue eyes were dark, and her skin had an olive complexion. She got the dark complexion from her mother, Hannah Abbott , and the brown hair from her father, the Herbology teacher, Mr. Longbottom. And then there was me. I had sleek, vivid red hair, the only characteristic I'd inherited from my dad, and brown eyes on freckled skin. All of them insisted that I was the best looking, but I thought Ally had it all. She was slender and well put together. Or Raine, with her Asian eyes and beautiful face. Perhaps Laine, who had an enviably flat stomach and nice full legs, both of which I lacked.

"Rose? Rosie?" I was pulled out of my reverie of self-hatred by Raine, her eyes peering at me concernedly.

"Sorry, I just spaced," They all nodded, and proceeded back into their discussion about Scorpius.

"Rosie!" I turned around, and rolled my eyes.

"Hey Albus."

"So, you and Scorpius, potions mates?"

"Ugh," I mimed gagging, and my cousin frowned.

"Give the guy a chance, will ya?"

"Why? He's a total prat!"

"He was. Before I became his best mate and fixed him up! Now he's a lot better, and a real zinger with the ladies!"

"It's no wonder you two are friends, you have equally huge egos!"

"Ha ha, very funny cuz'! But really, give the guy a chance, it's hard to live down a name like Malfoy."

"Fine," And with that, I turned around to finish my Charms essay. But before I could even get started, Ally gasped and pointed to the portrait hole. There, in all his pale blonde glory, was Scorpius. His blue-gray eyes were laughing, and he waved to his friends. Raine mimicked fainting, and I rolled my eyes. Trust my friends to embarrass me publicly. Laine snickered, and returned to reading.

"Hey Al!" Scorpius's voice rang out, and my goofus cousin waved good naturedly at him before starting over to join him. Among the group of boys in Gryffindor were Alek Cooper, Mark Chaser, Luis Sweetwater (Raine's brother), Alecto Abbot, and Antony Patil. I'd grouped them in the classes of idiot and non idiot. The class of non idiot was still empty. I sighed, and got up. My Charms essay could wait until the next day, and I was tired.

The Dorm was empty, it was a blessing. I snuggled down into my sheets, and closed my eyes, and hoping briefly for a new potions partner, I fell asleep.

***Laine Zena Thomas-Dean and Luna's kid**

***Raine Chang-Sweetwater-Cho Chang's daughter, her father is away in Romania. **

* **Ally Marie Longbottom-Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom's daughter**

**Okay...I'm trying not to make Rose to much of a nasty-nelly, but I don't know how that's working...review and tell me what you think!-Dizzylizzy13**


End file.
